


New Place, New People

by evilcupcake



Series: Goodbye Texas, Hello Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, stiles gets a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has trouble opening her Gatorade and her friends aren't much help so she ask the cute guy across from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Stiles and Eli

Stiles made her way to the cafeteria with her three friends, Conner, Amy, and AJ. As they walked they got a lot of weird looks but she long learned to tune them out. The night before she dyed her hair rainbow. Pink, red, blue, yellow, purple, and green in that order.

Her friends happen to love dyeing their hair to. Conner happen to be on a blue kick, he had to have at least one piece of clothing blue, plus his hair. Amy had black with purple streaks. AJ had purple with blue and pink here and there. They all had colorful pants and band t-shirts.

Stiles felt the summer air on her skin as we walked up the steps to the cafeteria doors. As they walked in someone bumped into her sending her crashing into Amy, who was closes to her. Muttering under her breath about guys being jerks she picked up Amy and her bags off the floor, which the jerk knocked down when he bumped into them, and they looked around for a table.

“Over there.” AJ pointed to the other side of the cafeteria, it was surrounded by people in football jerseys and cheerleading uniforms. They rushed over there, weaving in and out between tables, trying not to bump into people or trip over their things. Once they made it to the table only tripping a few times they set their stuff on the tables and chairs then headed to the lunch line.

They waited in line, which felt like forever, to get food. They stopped and got their milk before they made their way to the table. Once they were settled in and started to eat their food, Amy and Conner were arguing about a new book that came out and AJ was throwing her fries at them.

Stiles pulled out her favorite Gatorade from her back pack and tried to twist the cap off. She made a frustrated noise and AJ looked at Stiles. She smirked and held her hand out. Stiles handed it to her and crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the delouses red goodness. 

After a few minutes she slammed the bottle on the table.

“Here you try, I give up.” AJ said.

“Let me try.” Conner said reaching out his hand for the bottle. He had a constipated look on his face, which soon turned red. He let the air he was holding and pushed the bottle to Amy.

“You try.” he said to Amy.

Amy put the cap under her shirt and twisted, after a while she gave a frustrated sigh. She set the bottle down and gave it a puzzled look.

“Why don’t you ask some else to open it?” Amy asked.

“Who?” Stiles asked, Amy smirked and pointed to the guys across from us, and all of us started to giggle.

“No, nope, absolutely not.” She said shaking her head.

“Then I guess you won’t have anything to drink.” AJ said drinking her milk giving Stiles an evil smirk.

After a while she gave a long loud sigh and got up, she fixed her cloths and walked over to them. When she walked up to their table they all stopped talking and looked at her.

They were all wearing football jerseys, the cavemen. The one closes to her, she thought his name was Evan or Eli she knew it started with an E, gave her a warm smile.

“Um, hi. Can you help me? I’m having trouble opening my drink and my friends can’t open it either.” She babbled on giving them a small smile.

“Sure.” He gave her a warm smile and when he smiled there was a little crinkle by his eyes. When she handed him her drink her hands shake a little. Stiles has tried her hardest to stay away from people she didn’t know, and only talk to her friends. She very rarely talked to people she didn’t know.

He twisted the cap off with barley any effort and she looked shocked. He started laughing, and handed her the bottle and the cap.

“I loosened it.” she muttered.

“Ok, we’ll go with that.” He gave her another one of his warm smiles. She noticed his eyes were blue and he had sandy blond hair, she realized she was staring

“Thanks” she said walking away.

“Wait.” She turned back and he waved her back over. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Stiles.”

“Well Stiles I’m Eli and this is Abe and Brittney.” He said pointing to each person.

“Hi.” Stiles said.

“Hello.” Abe and Brittney said in unison. She gave them a smile and headed back to her table were her friends were staring at her with big eyes.

The next day she had the same problem and before she could ask her friends for help Eli grabbed her Gatorade and opened it and gave her a Warm smile.

Every day he opened her Gatorade for her, some days he would talk to them a little bit, and some days he would eat lunch with them when Abe and Brittney were fighting or were to busy for him.

A few weeks later she was sitting by herself when Eli sat next to her.

“Were is everyone?” Eli asked.

“Conner is sick, and Amy and AJ went to a concert so they won’t be here for a few days.” She sighed.

“Well I guess I don’t have to find you after school now.” He gave her a big smile, she gave him a confused look.

“Well after school I was going to ask you out but I think I’ll do that now. Stiles, will you go out with me?” Eli asked with a warm smile. She blinked a few times then blushed.

“Yes.”

 


	2. The Date

Stiles came home with a big smile on her face. She ran upstairs to Conner’s room and jumped on his bed. He groaned and lifted his head up off his pillow and glared at her, but she didn’t care she just giggled and jumped up and down.

“Guess what?” she asked in between giggles.

“What?” he asked.

“Eli asked me out.” She squealed.

“Finally.” He said laying back down, she stopped bouncing and gave him a confused face.

“What do you mean?” when he wouldn't speak she kept poking him on his back and saying his name over and over. He sighed and rolled over on his back.

“He’s been giving you goo goo eyes since the start of school.” Conner said.

“He has? Why didn't you tell me?” she said.

“I didn't tell you because I wanted him to man up and ask you out. You should be treated like a princess. My frog deserves the best.” He said giving her a smile.

“You know princess, you are the bestest brother a girl can have you know that.” She gave him a hug and walked out of his room to hers next door.

She walk over to her mirror and look at herself. What did he see? She had messy rainbow hair that reach her shoulders with big doe brown eyes. She’s short, barley reaching 5 foot. Today she was wearing a black skirt that was just above her knees and Doctor Who tights, they had the tardis on them, and she also wore a black v neck shirt that had rips in them with a red tank top under her shirt. She also wore her favorite combat boots, they were hot pink with black and white paint splattered on them.

She looked at the picture on her dresser of her parents, she looked just like her mom. She moved in with Conner and his mom after her parents died in a car crash when she was ten. By the time she was thirteen she started to call Conner’s mom, well mom.

By the time the day for her date arrived she was a nerves mess. She spent a few hours trying on outfits but didn't like any of them.

“Conner?” Stiles yelled, he walk into her room and his eyes widen.

“Did a tornado come through here and missed the rest of the house, and why aren't you wearing cloths?’ Conner ask sitting on her bed where there was a spot not filled with cloths.

“I need help picking out an outfit and mom’s at work.” She said pulling out her favorite black jeans. She held them up to Conner and he nodded. She pulled them on and walked over to Conner who was looking at the shirts on her bed.

 After a while he pick up a bright orange tank top and Star Wars shirt. The Star Wars shirt dipped low on the sides and had several rips in the back. He then walked over to her closet and pick up her black converse that had spikes on them.

After her cloths were in place she fixed her hair, which she did before she got dressed along with her makeup. She had on think eyeliner and black eye shadow, which made her eyes pop.

“How do I look?” She asked Conner, he gave her a two thumbs up just as the doorbell rang. She and Conner walked down stairs together and while she got her wallet and keys from the kitchen, Conner answered the door.

“Ready?” Eli asked, she nodded and gave Conner a hug and they walked out the door. Eli was wearing black jeans and a red hoodie. Eli opened her door for her and then he drove them to movie theaters.

“That was an awesome movie.” Stiles said, they were holding hands as they walked down the street to the ice cream shop after the movie, he bought her a cheese cake ice cream and he got chocolate.

They walked back to the car laughing about something from Doctor Who, then they drove back to her house and he parked on the curb.

“So want to do this again sometime?” He asked.

“Yeah, I would love that.” She said, the next thing she knows his lips are on hers. He cupped the side of her face and she scooted closer. His tongue touched her lips seeking entice to her mouth, they explored each other’s mouths. They parted when there was a knock on the door which caused her to jump and send her arms everywhere, luckily she didn't hit anything but she did bite her tongue.

“Ow, what the hell Conner?” she said opening her door.

“I think you and lover boy had enough of tonsil hockey for tonight.” He said glaring at Eli.

“Night.” She said.

“Night.” He replied, he gave her a warm smile and waited for her and Conner to get inside before he drove away.

“Did you have fun?” Lucy Grant, aka mom, asked.

“Yeah, I did. We’re going out again next weekend.” She said giving her a hug. “I’m tired so I’m going to bed.”

“Ok sweetheart, night.” Mom said.

“Night, love you.”

“Love you too.” She said with a smile. Conner followed her up the stairs and watched her washes her face.

“Did he treat you good?” he asked after she washed her face.

“Yeah, why?” she asked him as she untied her shoes.

“He’s older than you, by two years. Your only fourteen.” He said with worry written all over his face.

“I’m almost fifteen, only three more weeks.”

“Not the point and you know it.” He said.

“If he tries something I’m not ready for I’ll tell you, ok Princess?” she said wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

“I know frog.” He sighed wrapping his arms around her. “I just don’t like the idea of you dating, you’re my little sister and he’s your first boyfriend”

“I know, now I need to get ready for bed so scram.” She said shooing him away.

After she was dress and ready for bed she laid there thinking about Eli and all the fun they were going to have in the future. She fell asleep thinking about Eli and how she already cares for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read so any mistake are my own  
> hope you enjoy


	3. Not Everyone Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be triggering for some people  
> Self harm and suicide and depression and in this chapter

Stiles was staring at the coffin at the front of the church. In the coffin was her love, Eli. Conner was sitting on her right with mom on her left they were both holding her hand. A few tears fell down her face as the preacher talk about Eli. Abe walked up there and stood up there for a little bit before he started talking.

“Eli and I grew up together. It was us against the world but as we got older that changed, it was no longer us two, we add two more to are group. I remember the day he met Stiles, he was head over hills in love with her and he didn’t even know her name. After a few weeks she talked to him, only because she couldn't open her Gatorade and that started the beautiful relationship they had. When we were little he told me he would never get married or have kids but after he met Stiles, he change his mind.” A few tears fell down his cheek but he didn't move to wipe them away.  

“He was my hero, he always did the right thing and helped people who needed help. I wanted to be just like him. He would help out someone who call him at 2 o’clock in the morning if they needed it. I know I will never forget him.” Abe said walking back to his seat next to a teary eyed Brittney.

After that Stiles tuned everything out, when she felt a tug on her arm she looked up and Conner was pulling her up and gave her a worried look. After the funeral she sat in her room in her black dress and held Eli’s red hoodie to her nose and breathed in his scent.

Conner walked in and sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“What can I do frog?” he asked, she told him and he went and got it for her. When he came back she was in gray sweats and a black t-shirt. Stiles walked to the bathroom and Conner followed her, he handed her the bag and she dumped them out on the counter. He got her brown hair dye and clippers.

He helped dye her hair a dark brown, close to her natural hair color, and help cut her hair that reached her ears. He cleaned up the bathroom as she washed her hair for loose pieces of hair.

After that they crawled into her bed and he rubbed her back as she cried clinging to Eli’s red hoodie.

A few days later she was sitting on the bathroom floor with a razor to her wrist, she watched the blood fall from her wrist then she got an Idea. She stood up and opened the medicine cabinet and her trying to find the one she wanted she knocked down a few pill bottles to get to the sleeping pills her brother use and took the whole bottle. She walked to her room on unsteady feet and sat at her desk and wrote a note to her family.

She laid on her bed with the red hoodie next to her and the note on her night stand and closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was the front door closing before she blacked out.

When she woke up she was in a room with bright lights and pale walls, that smelt of disinfectant. Her mom was sitting on the chair closes to her bed and her brother ways leaning on the wall looking out the window.

“Hey.” Her mom said, she looked up to Conner who came around to the other side of the bed and set down next to her and hugged her.

“Don’t ever scare me like that ever again frog.“ His voiced cracked as he whispered into her ear.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“Sweetheart I know you’re in pain but we’re going to get you help.” Her mom said grabbing her hand. She nodded her head and closed her eyes again.

After a month of staying home she went back to school. Everywhere she went she got sympathetic looks and people saying sorry for her lost.

Eli died on her birthday, April 8th, he died in a car crash, he was hit by a drunk driver head on. It’s been two months and it was summer vacation. Eli was supposed to graduate this year and go to college in the fall.

Stiles was sitting at the table eating a grilled cheese when her mom walked in and called Conner down. Once he was sitting down she sighed and ran her hand over her face.

“What would you think if we moved?” she asked.

“I think it would be a good fresh start and I wouldn't see his face everywhere.” Stiles said looking down at her sandwich, which she lost her apatite to eat. Conner nodded his head to what she said.

“I got a job offer in Beacon Hills, California. The last doctor they had died so if I want the position, I have to be there within a month.” Mom said. “I already found a house and checked out the town I just need your yes then we’ll go.”

“Yes.” Conner and she said in unison.

“Ok, I'll go get everything settled and there is boxes in the garage so start packing." Conner went and got her boxes and she packed her cloths first but left a few things out.

She pulled out the box she had under her bed and opened it. It was full with pictures, notes, and a few other things that was hers and Eli’s. She put it in a box and put all her stuffed animals on top of it.

After she packed most of her stuff she sat at her desk and pulled out the journal she writes letters to Eli with.

_Dear Eli,_

_We’re moving to Beacon Hills, California. Can you believe it, we always talk about a road trip to California and now I’m going to live there but you won’t be with me. I miss you. I wished you were here with me but I know we can’t be together again maybe one day after I die or in another life. When I miss you I wear your red hoodie you let me barrow and I never gave back. I feel close to you when I where it, it still smells like you._

_Forever and always,_

_Stiles_

She closed her journal and put it in her back pack and walked into Conner’s room.

“Come here frog.” He patted the bed next to him and she crawled next to him and got under the covers.

“Love you princess.”

“Love you too frog now go to sleep.” He said. 

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read so all grammar and things are my fault  
> hope you enjoy


End file.
